


The Thing About Pansy

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, referenced relationship, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Collection of Pansy/Ginny kink ficlets.





	1. I Think You're Just Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy has a thing for Ginny's thighs, strong and muscular, wrapped around her as she ravishes her whole. Ginny knows this, and takes advantage.

“Here it is,” Ginny said, raising the watermelon over her head, “because you all would not believe me.”

The girl sat down on the floor of the common room and placed the melon between her thighs, her legs clad in only a pair of black volley shorts. 

“Oh come on Gin, you’re not really going to it, are you?” Harry moaned. Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Have you ever known me to live down a bet?” She asked.

“And besides,” Dean rolled around the corner and placed a hand on Ginny’s shoulder, “It’s for science.”

“For science!” Ginny roared, pumping a fist into the air. She crossed her ankles ‘round each other and leaned back, bracing her hands on the floor. 

Ginny’s face contorted in what seemed almost like pain as she squeezed her legs together. The muscles in her thighs flexed zealously; small, moan-like sounds emitted from her lips, then she stopped and took in a deep breath. Her heart beat rapidly.

“Come on Gin, you can take on a bloody fruit!” Dean yelled, a hand cupped around his mouth. Ginny grit her teeth in a ravenous smile as she greeted her onlookers and flexed again. She quickly caught sight of a gleaming black head relaxing in the back of the common room before she threw her head back again.

She grunted through her concentration and a bead of perspiration dripped down her forehead. The muscles on her legs bunched until, the melon emitted a loud crack and Ginny looked down with gleefully shocked eyes, a sinful gasp breathing down on her skin.

Ginny broke out in a toothy, wide-eyed smile as she parted her legs and picked the watermelon up from between them. She held the fruit to her chest and, dipping her fingers into the cracks of the shell, and pulled the two halves of the fruit apart, a wagging line accompanying each half. 

Her chest heaved and she ran a hand through her hair, the other hand falling to the inner of her milky white thigh. People surrounded Ginny, both amazed and dumbfounded.

Pansy pushed herself to the center of the crowd, a lazy smirk playing on her lips.

“Well done, Weasley,” she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her sharply curved ear.

Ginny turned her head. “Thank you, Parkinson.”

Extending her arm arm towards the girl, Pansy squatted down on both legs, her bangs falling into her eyes. Ginny raised one eyebrow and took the hand, consequently being pulled up flush against Pansy, her breathing still a bit rash.

“Oi! Get a bloody room already!”

Pansy shook her head. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her towards the stairs to the girls dorms; whistles accompanied their hasty movement. As soon as they'd reached the top stair in a fit of electrified movement, Pansy pushed the girl against the wall and snogged her. Ginny’s hands got lost in the thin strands of Pansy’s hair, the Slytherin grasped onto her waist, pressing her into the wall with as much force as possible.

“Can't. Believe. You took. That. Utterly, stupid bet.” Ginny pulled back and hissed in pain, smiling. 

“Though I reckon you just wanted to tease me,” hissed Pansy.

“Well, Parkinson,” Ginny said, “You'd be correct.” 

Pansy leant over and bit down on her bottom lip, pulling it out as Ginny whimpered.

They found their way to the entrance of Ginny’s dorm and pushed their way inside, locking the door behind them. Ginny pushed Pansy back onto the door and the girl slumped onto the wood, watching with greedy eyes. Her tongue slipped over her blotchy lips.

Ginny pulled her tank top over her head quickly, flipping her hair as she did and parting it off to one side. 

Allowing herself to be pushed over onto the bed, she fell down with a melodious laugh. The two girls fell over each other, struggling as they tried in vain to remove Pansy of her clothes. The brunette ended up in only her underwear; she knelt by the side of the bed and spread Ginny’s legs, her hands sliding up and down the soft skin of her inner thighs. As she mouthed the wet fabric of her panties, Ginny threw her head back in pleasure, a low rumbling rising in her throat.

Pansy grinned devilishly and placed her mouth over her. She removed her hand and hooked a finger around the girl’s waistband. Pansy dragged her knickers down around her ankles and licked up her thigh to her outer lip. Ginny threaded a hand once more through her dark locks and sighed deeply.

Pansy finally traced her tongue to the top of Ginny’s vulva and tentatively flicked her clit with her tongue. The hand in her hair tightened and Ginny squealed, her toes curling and thighs squeezing instinctively around Pansy’s head. A warmth pooled in the girl’s stomach at this and she latched onto her clit and roughly sucked, revelling when the feeling became known again.

“Fuck Parkinson,” Ginny moaned.

Heat rising in her, Pansy pulled back and looked into Ginny’s eyes, raising a hand and dipping two fingers into her mouth. They exited gleaming with her spit and Ginny threw her head back and groaned. Pansy’s tongue fondled Ginny’s clit attentively and her fingers rubbed along her slit. Then she pushed her fingers inside her, feeling the tight clench of hole.

Ginny moaned with zeal, her thighs now starting to quiver as Pansy’s fingers moved in and out of her with slow precision. The girl’s fingers curved upward, hitting some spot inside of her that made her want to squeal with pleasure.

Pansy smirked, though the girl couldn't see it. She pulled her fingers out and licked them carefully. Ginny looked up through the mess of hair on her face and sighed at the sight. She fell back again and whimpered restlessly.

She could feel Ginny falling apart now, as breached her again with now three fingers, fucking her forcefully in quick, deep intervals, being reduced into nothing but a series of whines and repetitive chants of her name; ‘Pansy, Pansy, Pansy...’.

“Oh fuck,” Ginny murmured. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm gonna come! Oh Pansy, please, oh-h-”

Pansy pulled out her fingers and covered her vulva with her mouth, her tongue circling Ginny’s clit and ravishing her as she bucked and shuddered. Ginny shrieked one more time as her orgasm hit her, her thighs tightening around Pansy in the best kind of way. Pansy reveled in the feeling and moaned, dropping a hand down into her knickers.

Pansy pushed Ginny’s thighs apart as she thrashed, hands clenched in the sheets. Ginny cried out shrilly and fell, sinking into the bed.

Taking the hand that was in Ginny, still marked by her, Pansy spread her legs and began to finger herself messily, hand moving quick so reach climax. The arm held out behind her quivered and almost fell as her body shook and she clenched around her fingers, biting back a scream. She shouted mutely as her orgasm hit her, sending warmth and electricity from her stomach to her toes and fingertips, and finally stole her breath as she sat, legs spread and knickers around her thighs, leaking every so slightly onto the carpet.

Her heart stuttered a heavy beat and she breathed, nearly gasping for breath.

Pansy rose and licked her lips, ran and hand down Ginny’s naked torso. She stopped at the girl’s thigh and squeezed it, not able to resist the urge to lick up it again. Ginny shuddered and shrieked.

“Merlin, Parkinson,” Ginny said, “You really do have a thing for me, don't you?”

Pansy growled playfully. “Shut up,” she responded, and climbed onto bed, Ginny’s smooth back hot against her stomach. 

Ginny swatted her arm and laughed. She pulled Pansy’s arms around her and pressed her bare arse onto her abdomen, snuggling into her warmth.

“Yeah,” she said, “O-kay.”


	2. What Are We Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy wants so badly to forget the time they spent in Bulgaria, to act like she didn't do what she did and allow Ginny to do those things to her. But, in reality, she can only hide from her desires for so long. (Dub-con)

Draco throws the front door half open and peeks through. Ginny jumps back, shocked, but smiles and gives a small wave. His grey eyes seem brighter from the dark bags around them as they spark with recognition and he swings the door open, full stop. Without waiting for a moment to greet her, the blond wraps a hand around Ginny’s arm and pulls her into the house, a terrified expression quickly overtaking the woman’s grin.

“Draco!” Ginny cries panickedly as she's forcefully dragged off her feet. “Let go!”

“You. Need. To. Help. Me!” Draco says, stopping them both in the entrance room and blocking the door with arms outstretched. Ginny’s finger traces the wand in her back pocket. Looking now, she can see that his hair is in disarray and his clothes are wrinkled like she's never seen them in any kind of proper situation.

Ginny raises her unoccupied hand in a placating expression. “Look, if this is personal between you and Harry I should just leave…”

“No! It's not- well, kind of I suppose…”

“Draco...” she warns, firmly gripping the wood of her wand.

“Teddy’s ill!”

Ginny releases a large breath, her shoulders slumping and hand rubbing at her temples.“Is that all? I thought you’d gone off the rocker!” she cries, then says sarcastically, “Oh no, does that mean I'll have to go to the park by myself today?” Ginny exemplifies her statement with an wide eyes and wagging hands. Draco slaps her across the arm.

“Ginevra this is serious!” 

“You said that the last time he had a cold, Draco. Why do you always get so worked up when Andromeda let's him stay down?”

Draco’s face bunches up into a frown, “You know why.”

Ginny sighs, rolling her eyes. “Fine. I'll take a look.”

 

Reluctantly, Ginny walks deeper into the house with Draco trailing behind her. Upstairs in the guest room is where she finds Teddy, a sickly pale figure with blue hair sticking to his forehead. A dark-haired woman leans over him, fretting at the covers. Ginny’s skin breaks out in cold little prick points at the smell of her perfume.

“Pansy!” Draco shouts, “It's about time! I've been trying to reach you through the floo for ages!”

Pansy ends the spell she’s been casting and slips her wand into the folds of her blue robes. She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Draco. “I have actual patients, you know. You can't keep calling me every time this boy gets a cold.”

“Your shift ended hours ago and we both know it.”

“Fine, Potter caught me on my way out. He's on his way back now with the _correct_ potions.” The woman rolls her eyes exaggeratedly and turns around.

“Weasley, is it?” Pansy feigns and holds out a thin, worn hand.

“You can call me Ginny, Parkinson.” It's never stopped you before, she thinks.

The left side of Ginny’s mouth curls up and her nostrils flare just a little. Pansy doesn't grin back. The brunette relinquishes her hand and turns swiftly back towards the bed and Draco.

“They were right, of course; The healers. There’s nothing serious about Teddy’s condition. When Potter comes back with the potion they prescribed him, his pain will be lessened, then you’ll just have to wait. That’s the thing about these types colds,” Pansy waves her hand flippantly, “They just can’t be cured. It’s something about how the virus reacts to a magical signature, I believe.

“Well I suppose you’re right.” Draco grips Teddy’s hand just a bit tighter.

“I'm always right,” the brunette assures.

Pansy stares down at the child for a moment, and then down at Ginny. She makes a small huffing sound and backs away from the bed as if finally allowing the redhead through. Ginny holds back a small snort and beckons forward.

The hardwood floor makes subtle squeaking sounds underneath Ginny’s trainers. She runs her hand over the toddler’s blue hair and leans down to kiss his forehead, a small smile on her lips.

“We’ll rendez-vous another time, ‘k buddy?” she whispers, just loud enough for Pansy to hear. The boy murmurs in his sleep.

“Don't get too close to him,” Pansy says. “You can still catch his cold.”

“I'll be fine.” Ginny insists. Pansy rolls her eyes yet again.

Suddenly the floo alarms from downstairs and Harry’s booming voice fills the house; Teddy starts wailing in his sleep.

Pansy pulls out her wand quickly and casts a _silencio_ over the toddler’s bed. Stalking to the door, Pansy says “Your partner is a great, obtrusive oaf, Draco.”

“Oh piss off, Parkinson,” Ginny says without thinking.

Pansy throws a wink over her shoulder and climbs downstairs, returning moments later with an apologetic Harry and a clear glass vial. Ginny moves to foot of the bed to let Pansy and Harry through again.

“There,” Pansy seals the empty vial and takes a step back, “Now we just wait for his fever to break. I’ll be having a drink if you need me,” she sings.

Draco waves his hand as the woman departs; he and Harry sit beside Teddy in bed, cooing over him. Feeling her skin tingle, Ginny excuses herself as well.

Downstairs in the parlor, Pansy sits cross-legged on a couch in front of the fire, tipping back a bottle of something dark and intriguing.

“Do you always drink straight from the bottle?”

“Only when I’m at Draco’s” she pats the seat next to her and stretches her milky white legs. Her robes are scandalously short, Ginny notices.

Ginny stalks over and sits down rather tentatively, “Though this is Harry’s place too.”

“Hard to believe that actually. This place is so sleek, and modern. It reeks of Draco.” Ginny snorts.

“That’s how you think of him?” She responds, snatching the bottle and taking a sniff. She enjoys the way Pansy’s nose crinkles in distaste.

“Well yes. I believe I know the ponce a bit better than you do.” She crosses her arms over her breasts.

Ginny leans back onto the armrest and thinks on this. She takes a drink.

There's a deep lull in their conversation and Ginny rubs her thumb up and down the side of the bottle. Starting up again, albeit hesitantly, she asks, “So… you're a Healer?”

“Yes,” Pansy crosses her arms over her chest, “Why?”

“You've just never told me.”

The dark-haired woman huffs a deeply annoyed breath, “Why would I?”

“You know why.”

“Do I?”

Ginny takes another swig of the bottle- scotch, she’s sure of it now. Pansy is now twirling her short, black fringe around her manicured finger, distractedly. Ginny can’t say why, but she desperately wants that attention back on her.

“So we're just going to act like Bulgaria didn't happen?” She catches Pansy dead in the eye; there’s a pink flush on her cheeks.

“As far as I know I've never been to that country.” Pansy coughs and leans over, far too close to Ginny, to grab the bottle of scotch and then settle back down. Her cheeks are properly red now.

“How typical of you Pansy,” Ginny says, “to be the coward.”

Pansy deflects the insult like rubber, settling back into her mask. A low, rumbling anger rises up in Ginny’s chest.

Pansy excuses herself from the room and Ginny is just sober enough to catch herself watching Pansy’s arse switch away.

Without thinking Ginny gets up and follows her, stopping the brunette by the door and catching her arm.

“Let. Go.” Pansy hisses. Her face is gaunt and proud but her eyes are shallow and scared.

“No,” Ginny says, “I want to the know why you've been ignoring me.”

“Fuck off,” Pansy makes an attempt to wrestle her arm away and and spits in Ginny’s face. The women reflects backwards, as if slapped, then wipes the spittle from her cheek, looking devilish.

Ginny closes in on the brunnette, “Wrong answer.” she pushes the woman against the wall, their faces centimeters apart. Pansy has that familiar look in her eyes from when they last saw each other.

They're poised to fight, anger radiating off their bodies, but their lips meet angrily instead of fists to face.

Ginny runs a hand down the side of her face, cocks her head slightly, and then leans in for the kiss. Pansy responds immediately, sucking back and pushing forwards. The wall hits her back hard and her arms are raised above her head.

“What are we doing?” Ginny murmurs as she bites down on Pansy’s neck.

The words shiver through Pansy’s body and she lets out a whimper, throwing her head back.

“Shut up, Weasley.”

Ginny licks a stripe up her pale throat and sucks onto a particular spot. She bites down and pulls the skin as she raises her head back up to Pansy, eliciting another whimper. 

“That's not how I remembered this working, Parkinson; you giving the orders and me following. Is that how you remember it?”

Pansy pushes into the wall, moaning breathlessly, “Fuck. Off.”

“Answer me,” Ginny breathes into her skin.

The woman writhes under her touch and bites down on her lip, refusing to let the words escape. “Nuu- nuhh.”

“What's that?” Ginny says, “Maybe a little muscle memory will bring the memory back, hm? What if I tied your arms above you, would that work? I could leave you suspended from the ceiling by a thick piece of rope, do you think then you'll remember?”

“N-no!”

“What's that?”

“That's n-n-not how I remember it. Uh- I remember everything I remember the rope and how you… and I...”

“Pansy I-”

“Ginevra?”

Glass shatters from the top of the staircase. The two women pull apart from each other in shock and Pansy nearly falls over; her legs are pure jell-o at this point.

For one last moment Ginny closes her eyes and curses. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she steps away.

“Draco. I'll see you again Wednesday? Is it?” She rushes quickly from the room, their latest encounter already playing over in her head, ending just as scandalously as the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this and if you did please leave a kudos and a little comment below, it will be greatly appreciated! (What you liked, thought was funny, hated- actually no. Please don't ruin my self-esteem...)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette.


End file.
